Feral Rescue
by BobWhite
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Grey's Anatomy fic so bear with me. Set at the ending scene of the last season and before Thursday's season premiere. I didn't like the cliffhanger so here is my version of went on that night and before the rescuers got to the doctors and pilot. What happens when a Feral Child shows up to take care of the survivors? R&R 2 find out more. Full sum inside


**Full Summary:**

During the first night after the plane crash, the survivors are surprised by a teenage girl who seems to be a part of the forest and mountain. But when morning comes, they find out that she's just there to help them in any way she can. Can she get the survivors to her cabin in order to keep them alive long enough for the rescuers to find them? And how did she come to live on the mountain by herself?

**A Crash:**

**The Plane:**

They were all headed to different parts of the country, all headed for new lives, all headed to start their lives over or just to start a new career before they headed back to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. It didn't matter what they were all headed for, because they would never make it. They would never get to fulfill what they were headed for, never get to start their lives over, never get to go back home to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. You can always wish you were headed and getting to where you were meant to get, but fate has a different story to tell.

The plane was falling, faster than it had been moving through the sky. Something about the engine that wasn't working. The pilots couldn't keep her in the sky so they were nose diving for the ground. But the plane did not stay together. People were thrown out and about. Some hit the ground near the plane, while others hit the ground away from the plane but with plane parts on top of them. The sound of the plane could still be heard as one of the engines was still going, but the doctors could do nothing about it. All the doctors were injured and even one of the pilots was still alive.

Cut scene to where Meredith is laying, eyes closed, on the mountain in the forest the plane has crash landed. She is unconscious, and the others are slewn around her like rag dolls…

**The Mountain:**

Spirit was in her cabin when she heard and felt the distinct sound of a plane falling from the sky and hitting the mountain. She had just gotten back from hunting and was in the woodshed skinning the deer she had just killed. She would use the skin as clothes and most of the bones for tools around the cabin. She never killed the female deer's because they were needed to keep reproducing so that meant that she only killed the bucks. It was easy for her to live the way she did. There wasn't much interference in the form of any other humans and when there was, it was normally her aunt or uncle coming to visit to bring her some provisions like cloth to make clothes, sewing utensils like needles and thread.

But today was different. As she sat on the ground skinning the deer, she first saw the plane as it made its way over her mountain and home and then felt the plane when it made contact with the mountain. She was up almost immediately. She knew better than to show herself in daylight, so right now she just needed to wait till dark to do anything. But she could still make ready for whatever survivors there might be from the crash.

She finished skinning the deer, then put the deer carcass in the small underground container she used to keep all her fresh kill she could butcher right away. She also used the fresh kill to bait and catch other animals. She went into the cabin and packed a few bags. One bag was full of food and water bottles. One bag was full of hide blankets and medical supplies that Aunty had left one day. And the last one was full of dry firewood. She put the bags together and slung them over her shoulders before grabbing her bow and arrows and heading out the door. She knew that whoever had survived the crash would need what she brought with her.

**A Night Visitor:**

Spirit moved quietly through the night. She had stayed hidden as the survivors had gone out and found the living and had mourned for one of their own. She knew what it was like to lose a family member. She stayed hidden till dark shrouded the mountain and they were all positioned around the plane where a person was trapped. They had a small fire and seemed not to even realize that she was there at all. When their fire finally died out and they lost the last match to the wind, Spirit stepped out of the shadows and made herself known.

There was a slight scream from one of the women survivors but all screams stopped as Spirit set her bags down, unloaded the dry firewood and kindling and went about making a fire. In the food bag, she had packed a small cooking pot, tea pot and small bowls with bone spoons. When the fire was big and warm, and as the survivors continued to watch her move about, she constructed a cooking area, hung the cooking pot and tea pot on a branch and warmed up some water. While the water warmed up, Spirit went around to the survivors and gave them each a bottle of water. They nodded their thanks but had yet to hear Spirit utter a single word.

When the tea pot started whistling, she went back to the fire, pulled the pot from the fire and dumped in tea ingredients. These people would need to drink something other than water if they wanted to live to morning. Spirit had seen it a dozen times before, when one didn't get enough food or water, they stopped eating and drinking at the same time and it wasn't long before they were dead (but it was mostly badly injured animals that had died in front of her, not humans). She continued next to the fire and pulled out meat and vegetables and berries and seasoning and dumped it all into the cooking pot. She stirred the soup until was done cooking before emptying the contents into the bowls she had brought. She took the soup bowls one by one to those that could eat it, then grabbed an empty bottle and poured some broth into the bottle and went to the man lying on his back, his head in a woman's lap.

She smiled down at him as she moved his head under her knee and helped him drink the broth slowly. The others followed suit by eating the soup that they had been given. Spirit knew that she would have to help the pilot eat since he couldn't move either. She also knew that she needed to get everyone back to her cabin in order to wait for the rescuers to come. Though, she knew that if rescuers came, they would want to take her off the mountain as well and she didn't know if she was willing to leave the only home she had ever truly known.

When they were all done eating, she emptied what was left of the broth on the ground and grabbed up the remaining empty water bottles and moved back to the tea pot, which had cooled down some. She poured the cool tea into the bottles and handed them out again. The tea had always helped her when she was injured and it tended to keep the pain away. There would be time to talk later, right now, they all needed to sleep and she needed to stand watch, making sure the fire didn't die down and her animal family didn't get too curious. But before she settled in for the night, she pulled out the hide blankets and handed them out, wrapping one around the pilot as well, knowing she would have a heck of a time getting the blood out of them all and would most likely lose the blankets. But it didn't matter at the moment.

These people had to make it to morning, no matter what she had to do!


End file.
